Promessa Carmim
by Madnessflower
Summary: Uma raça auto-destrutiva. Um garoto arrastado para o centro de conflitos centenários: eu. Realmente, algumas pessoas foram abandonadas pela sorte. Bem, podia ser pior... acho. Aviso: alguns personagens podem sofrer crises OOC temporárias. Revisado.


Crimson Promise

Notas:

AU. Pares:Zemyx, Akuroku (talvez), OOC!Leon/Rinoa(morta).

Se eu dependesse das minhas idéias para sobreviver, morreria de fome. Kingdom Hearts certamente não é criação minha. Qual a graça em tanto ho-yay se não tem yaoi?

Lilith-san! Sua review fez o meu coração pular. Tive que voltar a escrever. :3

(Reviews realmente funcionam!)

Esta versão está bem mais detalhada... se alguém ainda prefere a original, salvei no computador antes de deletar.

* * *

**Promessa Carmim**

Parte 1 - Parado

Prólogo: Eu sou

Meu nome não tem absolutamente nenhuma importância. Meu pai foi asssassinado antes de eu nascer e minha mãe morreu ao dar a luz. Meus pais adotivos disseram que foram mortos por vampiros. Cresci odiando aqueles seres da noite... até virar um.

Mamãe (após ser incomodado por dias, eu finalmente parei de chamá-la de mulher) havia me dito para voltar cedo, mas a bibliotecária não me viu e trancou a porta. De novo. Arrombando a fechadura com uma destreza que nenhum menino de dez anos deveria ter, saí do edifício. Uma olhadela no relógio depois, praguejei - ela iria me dar uma bronca daquelas. Bem, eu realmente estava atrasado para a janta. Meia noite e meia é tarde para um moleque.

A lua estava parcialmente escondida atrás de nuvens, irradiando um brilho desconcertantemente suave. As árvores dançavam aos suspiros do vento. Meu coração deu um salto.

-Droga! - uma pedra.

Xingando as lâmpadas quebradas, eu continuei andando, esfregando distraidamente os meus joelhos. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha- reparei que tinha esquecido minha capa, provavelmente na biblioteca. Cobrindo-me com os braços nus, não a notei até que era tarde demais. Ela acariciou minha bochecha esquerda e me abraçou. Congelei, literal e figurativamente. Ela era gelada, gelada como nenhum ser vivo deveria ser, excluindo animais de sangue frio. Mas ela era um animal, pensei. Vampiros... não passam de animais que seguem apenas instintos.

Como uma cobra, ela me paralisou. Meus músculos se enrijeceram em alerta e eu me virei.

_Safira_. Olhos vidrados, safiras líquidas adornavam um rosto pálido. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse fugir, os olhos começaram a mudar. Azul solidificou-se em verde esmeralda... mas era turvo, translúcido... jade? Sim, e ao mesmo tempo... rachaduras cinza na superfície imperfeita pulsavam junto com o meu coração. Era uma visão cativante. Assombrosa. Mal tive tempo de admirá-la e meu corpo estava dormente. De repente, uma dor lancinante despertou meus sentidos. Senti todo calor me abandonar, juntamente com meu sangue, que fluía por dois furos para lábios rosados. E quando me agarrava aos últimos resquícios de consciência, escutei um sussuro perturbador.

-Há quanto tempo... você cresceu.

_Quem é você?_

-Alguém. Enquanto você não se lembrar, apresentações são inúteis.

Eu estava há muito perdido entre este mundo e o outro para perceber que ela havia lido minha mente.

A última palavra que ouvi foi um nome: _Madelaine_.

* * *

Flutuando à deriva no mar. Não pensava em nada, apenas olhava para o vazio. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas, um dia, eu acordei. Assustado, me virei. Péssima idéia. A água me engoliu, enchendo meus pulmões. Minutos se passaram. Abrindo meus olhos, percebi que não estava respirando. Desnorteado, nadei até a superfície.

Andei por muito tempo, me emaranhando em uma floresta morta. Cansado, tão cansado. Dormi.

* * *

Branco.

Era um branco tão puro. Brilhante. Dolorido. Fechei meus olhos.

Lentamente, arrisquei uma piscada. Sem pestanejar, terminei por abrir os dois olhos. Pupilas ajustadas, examinei o... quarto? Não. Aquele lugar estava (_era?_) completamente vazio, exceto pela cama que eu ocupava. Lençóis brancos. _'Por que não me surpreende?'_ pensei. Sarcasmo de lado, levantei. Gelado. Quente. Morno. O chão era uma mistura impossível de todas as temperaturas.

Uma porta. Preta. Examinar.

Abrir. Maçaneta? Não tem.

Frustrado, apoiei minha mão. Como que respondendo ao meu toque, a porta se abriu. Gracioso como um cisne, desabei.

* * *

Era um corredor escuro. Passos hesitantes, segui em frente, apenas em frente, esperando que o caminho não tivesse curvas - como poderia me desviar se não as enxergava? O ar era pesado, uma névoa densa. O esforço para atravessá-la era semelhante a andar na água. Se estava submerso, não sei. Ninguém nunca quis estudar corredores de escuridão. Não tanto quanto minha sede de saber me apertava a garganta no momento. Focando meus pensamentos, percebi que não era curiosidade. Algo realmente estava apertando o meu pescoço. Passo apertando (minha cabeça latejava demais para pensar em construções de frase menos repetitivas), corri, desespero o meu combustível.

Meu pé se preparava para empurrar o chão para mais um passo, quando uma luz me cegou. _Se continuarem alternando a iluminação, vou ficar cego._ Agora que reflito sobre meus primeiros momentos após a passagem, me pergunto como aquele pensamento em especial foi formado na minha cabeça. Nunca me importei com minha visão, que se deteriorava visivelmente (visão _visivelmente_? Estou enferrujando.) por conta das horas que passava lendo no escuro. Acho que essa é uma das poucas vantagens de morrer: visão infravermelha.

Voltando à história (eu decididamente detesto essa parte, mas não posso omitir um encontro tão... marcante.), um vulto surgiu, como um fungo que nasce do nada (bem, em minha defesa, esporos são invisíveis a olho nu). Capa preta. Por que será que a imagem de vampiros é tão associada ao _preto_? Pergunta retórica, não responda. Deixando detalhes inúteis de uma mente atordoada por sabe-se-lá quantas horas de sono de lado, ele (ou uma tábua muito musculosa) tirou a capa.

Olhos cor de caramelo. Pensando bem, não posso comparar aquelas... coisas brilhantes e amarelas com um dos poucos doces que sempre apreciei (a imagem mental me traumatizaria mais que a Passagem por anos- dois caramelos grandes e suculentos encrustados no rosto de nosso líder.

_Nome._

_Como?_

_Qual. É. O. Seu. No. me._

_Irritado, rebati a pergunta. Qual o seu nome?_

_Insolente. Muito bem, meu nome é Xemnas._

_Ienzo._

_Não._

-Não? - quebrei o silêncio, confuso.

A boca de Xemnas se contorceu numa estranha linha que poderia ser uma careta ou um sorriso. Uma única nota bem grave ressoou (mais tarde, aprendi que aquela era a risada dele). A _conversa_ (e uso o termo 'conversa' de forma bem ampla) havia acontecido inteiramente dentro de nossas cabeças. Ou dentro da conexão de telepatia. O funcionamento exato do mecanismo de comunicação de vampiros nunca despetou minha curiosidade (que, devo dizer, é bem curiosa). -O seu nome verdadeiro. Nomes mundanos não me interessam.

-Mundano?

-Sim, mortais.

-Você quer dizer _humanos_.

Franzindo a sombrancelha, me perguntou -e quanto a nós? Nós imortais também somos humanos.

Não respondi.

-Mundanos... dominam o mundo da luz, com suas cores brilhantes e calor do sol. Nós, os párias, os Inexistentes, inferiores, monstros... somos humanos, uma subespécie do Homo sapiens. Evoluídos, mas com a mesma essência. Sim, somos aqueles que dançam sob a carinhosa luz de Selene e se alimentam do sangue de nossos próprios irmãos. Somos uma espécie auto-destrutiva por não morrer. Nossa população aumentará até a última gota de sangue escorrer. (mais tarde, descobri que a rima foi_ intencional_.)

_E depois? Um vampiro não morre sem comida?_

-Sangue, ao contrário dos mitos espalhados por mundanos, não é nosso alimento. Nossa energia vem da lua e dos elementos. Depois de tanto tempo, começamos a enlouquecer, e a única coisa que nos mantem ligados ao mundo à nossa volta é a ambrosia. Se o sangue acabasse, estaríamos condenados a uma existência miserável, desprovida de sentido. Vagaríamos eternamente, seguindo apenas instintos.

_Você tem uma missão muito importante._

Ao ver minha expressão incrédula, prosseguiu - neste castelo, nosso objetivo é encontrar um jeito de reverter a transformação. Não tenho certeza do que pode acontecer. Nosso corpo pode se transformar em cinzas e desaparecer, como deveria; ou poderemos continuar a levar nossas vidas com a mesma idade física do dia em que mudamos. Sua mãe era uma pesquisadora muito competente- Mamãe? - interrompi.

-Sua mãe biológica. Pelos seus olhos, sei que posso esperar muito de você.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele desapareceu.

Certo de que não teria minhas respostas tão cedo, atravessei o túnel de novo e adormeci em meu 'quarto'.

Prólogo: Fim.


End file.
